The Ascension of Uzumaki Naruto
by Night Falcon69
Summary: What would happen if after sacrificing so much for the village someone else got his dream. Well someone else has. Hint it isn't Sasuke. OOC, Dark Naruto fic.
1. Chapter 1

The Ascension of Uzumaki Naruto

By: Night Falcon69

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Before we get started here are the curent ages of some of the characters

The rookie nine, and Gara 28

Team Guy 29

Hanabi 21

Tamari 30

Shizune 42

Now that thats out of the way. On with the story.

Chapter 1: The Message

**xxxxxxxxxx **Ta no Kuni ( Land of Rice fields) xxxxxxxxxx

"Kirigakure no Jutsu" ( Hiding Mist Technique), "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" (Shadow Clone Technique) he whispered. Suddenly a dense mist engulfed the compound, and five Naruto's popped into existence.

"Where the hell is all this mist coming from" a gate guard asks. "I don't know" the other responds.

Suddenly a shout of "Odama Rasengan" ( Great Ball Spiraling Sphere) echoed through the mist.

The front gate, and a large chunk of the surrounding wall was blown to pieces killing the two guards and several other members of the clan who were near the walls.

Naruto, and his shadow clones dashed through the destroyed gates at incredible speed, easily seeing through the mist with their demon eyes activated.

Inside the compound horrible screams, and shouts of "where is he" and "He's over here...ahhh!" were heard everywhere. The only thing that anyone saw before they died were two glowing red slitted eyes, razer sharp claws, and blood as their throats were either slashed, or ripped out.

Inside the main house the Fumma clan-head was being ushered into a passage way that lead to the catacombs under the main house so she could escape the compound. She could hear the screams of her fellow clansmen in the distance as the door closed behind her.

A couple minutes later the doors to the main house burst open as two of Naruto's clones rushed in securing the downstairs, while two others rushed in behind them to secure the upstairs.

The real Naruto slowly walked in a minute later with his remaining clone behind him. They stopped just past the broken doors. "Where are you little Fuuma" he whispered. Then sniffing the air he pointed to a door.

The clone behind him ran towards it activating a weak rasengan blasting it to pieces.

Once the clone burst through two kunai flew through the air towards it. When the first pierced it the clone bled slightly, then when the second hit it puffed into smoke.

"Their chakra enhanced" one of the remaining guards managed to say just before his throat was slashed by another of the clones.

The battles raged until the last of the guards were killed, and all of Naruto's shadow clones were destroyed .

"I found you." Naruto said happily.

Inside the catacombs under the main house it had fallen deafly quiet as the only sound that could be heard was the heavy breathing of the last surviver and clan-head Fuuma Sasame who was trapped at the end of the corridor having accedentaly taken a wrong turn, she watched the assassin in horror.

"I found you."

Standing ten feet in front of her covered in the blood of her fellow clansmen with a demented smile was none other than her once good friend Uzumaki Naruto arms crossed blocking her only escape.

Terrified the clan head screamed "What do you want?!"

"It's quite simple my dear. I want the sacred amulet that your clan possesses. I also want to send a message to konoha, and my former teammate Sakura."

Sasame's eyes narrowed.

"You sick bastard! I'll Die before I let a monster like you have our sacred amulet." she spat out.

"Your right Sasame, you will die. The only question is...will you die fast and easy, or slow and painfully? Personally I'd prefer the latter."

Suddenly he dashed toward her at incredible speed grabbing the woman by the throat lifting her off the ground. With his left arm fully extended. He brought his right hand up to the left side of her face.

Slowly raking his clawed hand across her cheek, peeling her skin, drawing small trickles of blood. His fanged grin grew even wider as he imagined the expression on Sakura's face when she finds out he killed her friend, and eliminated one of konoha's allies... Yes he'd love to see that.

"Na-Naruto what happened to you?" She barely gasped out do to the lack of oxygen as he continued holding her off the ground. A tear slowly ran down her left cheek mixing slightly with her blood making her wince as it stung.

"Why it's simple Sasame my dear I've grown up. I've learned that the good guy doesn't always win... hell as a matter of fact most of the time the good guy gets screwed over." he said bitterly.

"I'm no longer the happy go lucky fool you once knew."

"As for why I'm here thats simple. I seek ascension to become no less than a god, but to do that I need to collect all the sacred amulets, one of which your clan possesses."

With that he pulled out a kunai slowly pushing it through her left shoulder eliciting a spine chilling scream then he stuck another into her right shoulder pinning her to the wall. He then went on to torture her for at least an hour before she finally told him where to find the hidden room containing the sacred amulet.

Before she took her final breath she looked at him with a small smirk on her disfigured face and whispered "Rokudaime-sama will stop you."

When Naruto heard that he activated a weak resigan sending it through her mangled face in anger killing her instantly. Effectively eliminating the last of the Fuuma clan.

"As if that pink-haired bitch could ever stop me." He spat out with seething hatred.

'Guess it would be rude of me not to leave a note' Naruto thought before taking out a small scroll and diping one of his claws into Sasame's blood to use as ink.

When Naruto finally made his way out of the catacombs back to the surface of the compound he looked at the bodies lying everywhere, then looking up at the beautiful clear blue sky he smiled and whispered

"Looks like it's going to be a beautiful day." With that he vanished into thin air.

An hour later a leaf ANBU patrol arrived upon the gruesome scene eventually finding Sasame's mangled body with a blood stained scroll by hear side.

xxxxxxxxxx Konoha three weeks later xxxxxxxxxx

Haruno Sakura, Rokudaime Hokage, and former teammate of Uzumaki Naruto was reading the report of the Fuuma massacre. She became furious as she read about the condition of Sasame's mangled body.

Then she turned to read the blood stained scroll that was found next to her friends corps.

_Hokage-sama,_

_So sorry for your loss. I mean first you lose Sasuke, then your Mistress Tsunade all those years ago, Now you lose Saseme, and her clan one of Konoha's strongest allies._

_What a shame, I wonder if the village knows just how incompotant you are, just a little fangirl that climed the ranks a little to fast you do know they will eventually turn on you... it's only a matter of time._

_Best wishes,_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_P.S. Tell Shizune I said hello_

Sakura started trembling in anger. 'Why that arrogant son of a bitch' she thought angrily.

She could no longer contain her anger. She slammed the scroll down with such force that her desk split in two.

"Damn that bastard...Damn him!" She screamed, a single tear ran down her cheek as she mourned the death of her friend.

'You will suffer for this Uzumaki.' she thought bitterly.

"Are you alright hokage-sama" Shizune asked.

"No Shizune I'm not. Naruto just wiped out the Fuuma clan, and we have no clue where he's gone."

At the mention of his name Shizune brought her hand up to the masked side of her face. She still vividly remembered that horrible night when he killed Tsunade and left half of her face horribly disfigured.

**-Flashback-**

_Tsunade, and Naruto were in her private study in the hokage mansion it had been two weeks since the public declaration of Haruno Sakura, her apprintace as her successor. A then 19-year old Naruto had just gotten back from a solo mission and he was pissed._

"_How the hell could you appoint Sakura Rokudaime over me!" He bellowed._

"_Listen brat you and I both Know after the incedent with Sasuke at the Valley of the End that the council, and the people would never back you becoming Rokudaime I'm sorry but Sakura is the best choice."_

"_I had to kill Sasuke and you know it...it was him or me! What the hell do you mean Sakura was the best choice?!" _

"_Look she's a very skilled medic-nin, and fighter. She's become an excellent diplomat. The council and the villagers like, and respect her. And she has the political capital to protect you ._

"_Protection... I don't need her damn protection...I'm not a child."_

"_After seeing the way your acting tonight I'm not so sure about that...seems to me you need to grow __up." Naruto turned around, his body trembling with anger._

_'You know your right I should grow up...and leave this hell hole.' he thought. _

_Tsunade placed her hand on his shoulder "Look Naruto i'm sorry but this is the way it has to be your just not the right person to lead the village."_

"_You know Tsunade" I've given everything for this village, hell the onlything that kept me going after Jiraiya died was becoming Rokudaime. I thought after Kyubi had finally been absorbed and was no longer a threat the people and council would finally see me as a good man, a hero." As he said the last part tears started slowly falling down his face._

"_But all they can do is hate me for killing their precious Uchiha all those years ago." he said bitterly _

"_And if that wasn't bad enough you, the one person I thought I could trust more than anyone just abandoned me, and voted to give my dream, my reason for living to someone else. _

"_Your right about one thing though it is time I grew up." he said as his nails slowly grew into claws. _

_He spun around with lightning speed throwing her hand off his shoulder shoving his clawed hand through her chest. He then pulled his arm back with her heart still beating in his hand. Her eyes were wide with shock, and horror as she slowly fell lifelessly to the ground._

"_Bye Baa-chan" He whispered dropping her heart next to her body. All the sudden the door burst open Shizune Yelling about Hinata killing her Father, and two members of the Hyuga clan_

_when she stopped and saw Tsunade's lifeless body on the ground she rushed to her friend, and mistress' side._

_Looking up at Naruto with hatred in her eyes she screamed "You monster how could you do this to her after everything she's done for you!" _

"_She helped take my dream, so I took her life. I think it was a fair trade" he said to her coldly._

_She grabbed a kunai from the sleeve of her black kimono and charged him aiming for his throat._

_He grabbed her wrist breaking it easily, injecting yokai chakra into his claws he slashed the right side of her face. _

_She fell to the ground screaming in pain grasping her face with her remaining good hand as the yokai chakra burned her skin before she passed out from the pain._

_Naruto took off the necklace that Tsunade had given him all those years ago and threw it on the ground next to Shizune._

"_Enjoy your reign as Rokudaime for as long as it lasts Haruno." He spat bitterly before vanishing._

_Sakura came onto the awefull scene five minutes later. After discovering Shizune still had a pulse she started to remove the poisonous chakra. She managed to save Shizunes life, but not before the right side of her face had been permanently disfigured. _

_Several hours later after an emergency meeting of the council. She was sworn in as Rokudaime. Her first order of buisseness was to declare her ex-teammates Hyuga Hinata, and Uzumaki Naruto S-ranked nukenins._

**-End Flashback-**

"Shizune we have to find out what the hell Uzimaki's up to, and stop him before it's to late. I need you to send for Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuga Neji."

xxxxxxxxxx Thirty minutes later xxxxxxxxxx

The assembled group stood at attention in front of her.

"Uzumzki Naruto has recently wiped out the Fuuma clan in Ta no Kuni (Land of Rice Fields)."

Gasps and whispers were heard from the assembled jonin in the room.

"This makes the third attack in as many months. And his boldest one to date. He's become quite powerful to be able to take out a whole clan. We need to find out what he's planning and stop him. There's only one person that may know where he is, and what he's up to."

"Hinata" Shikamaru layzily breathed out.

"Sharp as ever Shikamaru. Our head of interrogation Yamanaka Ino recently found out from a captured

nukenin that she was recently in Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves) she may still be there. You are to find, and bring her back unharmed tell her we are willing to offer her amnesty in exchange for information on Uzumaki's goals and or location."

"Hokage-sama You can't be serious the traitor must be eliminated" Neji spat.

Sakura looked at the Hyuga with determination, green eyes met white. "I know the Hyuga wants my ex-teammates head, but she's the only one that could possibly tell us what Naruto is up to. You will bring her to me unharmed. That is a direct order from your hokage am I understood!"

"Hai" Neji angrily replied.

"Good, you will leave in the morning. Dismissed." with that they all bowed and disappeared in swirls of leaves.

"The Hyuga are not going to like this" Shizune said.

"I Know but we need to stop Naruto." Sakura replied.

xxxxxxxxxx Hyuga estate Hanabi's private study xxxxxxxxxx

"So she's trying to bring my sister back is she?" the now 21-year old Hyuga head asked.

"And she wants to give her amnesty after what she did to my father!" Her byakugan flared in anger.

"Hai Hanabi-sama. She was supposedly spotted in Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves)." Neji replied "The hokage ordered that we return her unharmed."

"Very well" she said seething in anger. She then spat out "Wouldn't want to cross the hokage on this."

"But Hanabi-sama she must be elimina-" Neji was silenced by Hanibi's raised hand.

"Enough we'll do as the hokage asks... for now." Neji bowed and left the room.

'Like hell I'd let that bitch live after what she did.' she thought.

Hanabi activated some special seals in the room designed to block sound as well as the byakugan and sealed the doors so no one else could enter. She then turned to the other side of the room. Where a blonde-haired, blue-eyed man with whisker marks on his face appeared out of thin air.

"Wave huh... it's been awhile since I visited that place. Looks like I'll get to see my teammate one last

time."

"Just make sure you eliminate her before she can make it back to the village Uzumaki."

Over the last two years Naruto has secretly taken several lucrative missions from the Hyuga head.

"Don't worry your pretty little head. She'll be dead soon, hell I'll even make this a freebie." With that he disappeared leaving Hanabi with a confident smirk on her face. Soon her sister would pay for killing their father and it wouldn't be traced back to the Hyuga.

'After you've killed Hinata, I'll deal with you and our dear Rokudaime.' she thought before exiting the room.


	2. The lovely Hinata

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Hey Guys thanks for the reviews. With that said on with the story

Chapter 2: The Lovely Hinata

xxxxxxxxxx Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves) 7 days before retreaval team was sent out xxxxxxxxxx

At an outdoor cafe close to the pier a beautiful woman had just sat down at a table pulling out a small scroll. Her dark-bluish shoulder length hair framed her pale delicately rounded face perfectly.

"May I help you miss." a waiter asked.

"Yes, I'd like a cup of green tea please."

A couple of minutes later he came back with her order.

"Thank you." she said as she looked up from the scroll.

Pale white eyes hidden by genjutsu slowly scanned her surroundings, as she brought the cup to her soft pink lips slowly taking a sip.

To look at her you'd never imagine that she was an s-class nukenin, a now cold blooded assassin who's killed so many people she lost count years ago, a far cry from the timid stuttering girl she was when she was a child.

She no longer wears her leaf hitai-ate ( forhead protector) around her neck, instead she wears a choker with a strange pendent attached to it.

She was there to complete yet another in a long line of assassinations.

**--Flashback--**

_In her office the Godaime Kazekage, Sabaku no Temari was in a rather heated argument with the village elders about her current course of action._

"_Look that son of a bitch has crossed me too many times, he's also starting to give more and more of our missions to other villages again. We have to act now!"_

"_Yes Godaime-sama, but to assassinate the Land of Wind's daimyo. What would happen if it was traced back to the village?" an elder asked fearfully._

"_Don't worry none of our nins will take part in this, the three of us, and Gaara are the only ones that know. Besides I've brought in an outside contractor to do the job for us."_

"_And who would this contractor be?" an elder asked suspicously._

"_I'm not at liberty to say, not even Gaara knows the contractor's identity." the Godaime said._

_The elders looked at each other before they sighed in defeat and turned back to their kage._

"_We'll have full deniabillity." she said with a small smirk._

_After the elders had left she said "You can come out now" with that a white eyed woman with dark bluish -hair shimmered into existence._

"_So Hinata our usual fee?" Temari asked._

"_I don't Know Kazakage-sama...I mean a daimyo, thats worth at least twice my usual fee."_

_Temari narrowed her eyes 'greedy bitch...but I do want that basterd dead... maybe I can use this to my advantage.' she thought. _

_With a sigh the Kazakage relented "All right Hinata, but only if you make it look like Hyuga were involved."_

"_Hyuga...So you want Konoha implicated?"_

"_Yes, do we have a deal?"_

_She no longer had any love for her old village. Over the years she had several run-ins with leaf-hunter nins most from the Hyuga clan. Her sister would even secretly hire nukenin using her own personal funds to try to assassinate her._

"_Done."_

_With that the Kazakage went over to her safe and started to fill a secound suitcase with ryou, given Hinata's track record she didn't have to worry about her failing to complete the mission, she also gave her a small scroll. _

"_This scroll is a copy of the daimyo's schedule, also there is some info on our daimyo that you might like to know." the Godaime said as she handed it to her. _

_Once she used her byakugan to check the contents of the suitcases Hinata opened the scroll, reading it she narrowed her eyes and hissed "Is this true?"_

"_Yes it is." the Kazakage replied._

"_Well I might enjoy killing this fucker afterall" Hinata spat disappearing in a swirl of white smoke._

_Temari had a small smile on her face. ' Once Konoha's been implicated Their standing among the other villages, and countries will fall, more importantly no other wind daimyo will ever hire them again.' she thought happily._

**--End Flashback--**

She watched as the daimyo's ship docked, and he departed with his usual entourage of bodyguards and his personal assistant. He loved to play captain and sail around the harbor every few days or so.

'Right on time.' she thought.

She's been shadowing his movements for almost three weeks now. She could have already taken him out but she wanted to know exactly where he keeps his valubles as well as any cash, she usualy robs her targets once the jobs done...a bonus she likes to call it.

She knows his every move when he sleeps, when he eats, even the fact he likes to hire young prostitutes.

'I'll make my move tonight.' She thought as she stood up to go back to her hotel to prepare.

In her hotel room she had just finished putting on her old Jounin vest, and was currently putting on her leaf hitai-ate (for head protector) It had been seven or eight years since she's worn them not since she killed her father.

**--Flashback--**

_A then 19 year old Hinata had just kicked Hanabi hard into a wall inside the Hyuga dojo where she slid down onto the ground a bloody mess._

"_What the hell do you mean you will be putting the cage bird seal on me! This weak little bitch can't possibly be strong enough to lead the clan." Hinata spat._

"_This is exactly what I'm talking about you have lowerd yourself to using jutsu outside of official clan techniques." Hiashi spat._

"_First you want me to get stronger, now that I am you still can't except me as clan head. I beat her didn't I besides who cares what techniques I use as long as I win?"_

_Hiashi marched over to Hinata and smacked her in the face._

"_Those were Kumo jutsu... how could you mock my brother, and Neji's father by using such jutsu after he died to protect your worthless ass!"_

_Hinata was furious. _

"_Why you old self righteous baste-" she didn't get the chance to finish her statement becouse Haishi had hit her with a well placed Jyuken (Gentle Fist)strike to the stomach making Hinata fall to her knees coughing up blood._

"_Shut your damn mouth, for your insolence I'll place the caged bird seal on you this very night." _

_With that he summond two hyuga to grab Hinata's arms lifting her up, her head still hanging down blood slowly dripping from her mouth as he stood in front of her. _

_Just as he was about to perform the jutsu the strange pendent on the choker around Hinata's neck just hidden just under her hitai-ate_ _started to glow suddenly her head snapped up hatred shown in her pupiless white eyes. _

_Her wounds started to heal as white markings started to snake out from the pendent down her body the two hyuga holding her arms screamed as they were forced to let her go, their hands having been burned._

"_W-What the hell." Haishi spat in fear._

"_Now you'll pay for all you've done to me with your life." Hinata snarled._

_Her hair started to rise as white streaks, and chakra started to surround her body (Think Soifon from bleach when she fought Yoruichi) her hair turned completly white. The most amazing part is her lavender eyes turned lumenesent grey. _

"_N-No stay away from me you monster!" Haishi screamed as he had fallen backwards on the ground sliding away from her._

_Hinata smirked enjoying her father's fear, slowly advancing on him until he had backed into a wall._

_She placed her hands on either side of his face, and laughed maniacally as he started to scream, his flesh starting to burn a minute later the only thing left of him was chard ash._

_Hinata looked at her hands._

_'Such power' she thought as she rememberd how she came upon the pendent during neo team sevens final battle with Akatsuki when they went through their headquarters. _

"_Father!" Hanabi yelled._

"_Oh sister... don't think I've forgotten about you." Hinata hissed as she turned from her father's ashes and started to walk toward her sister on the otherside of the dojo._

"_Run Hanabi-sama!" one of the two guards yelled as they charged Hinata _

"_Get the hell out of my way" hinata hissed as she grabed their throats holding them in her deadly grip as smoke started comming out of their mouths, she let them fall to the gound and spat on them._

_Looking up to see her sister had limped from the room leaving trails of blood on the wall she was leaning on for support._

"_Get back here you little bitch!" Hinata screamed._

_As she started to fallow after Hanabi she fell to the ground on one knee, and started panting._

_'Damn things useing to much chakra' she thought, then sensing a large goup of chakra signitures headed her way she decided to flee the scene, dissapearing in a swirl of white smoke._

**--End Flashback--**

xxxxxxxxxx Small cottage Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves)xxxxxxxxxx

Hinata was perched on a tree just outside the perimetor with the lower part of her face concealed by a facemask, her byakugan fully activated she had a 359 degree view of the area seeing through trees,and buildings she could see all her foes including her target in the master bedroom with what she asumed was one of his prostitutes.

She took a deep breath and jumped down right behind a guard placing her right hand over his mouth, she thrust a Jyuken strike to the upper left side of his back with her left palm, chakra piercing his heart he fell in a heap.

Then dashing to the far end she ran into two other guards she quickly flipped over them landing behind them in a crouch then quickly standing up she struck each of them with a quick one two Jyuken combo both falling dead.

Then suddenly she saw arrows headed for her at incredible speed, she then activated her kaiton and all the arrows were deflected.

'Hmmm so his archers thought I'd be that easy to pick off, no matter they will all be dead soon.' she thought.

Several of the guards charged Hinata with their swords drawn.

'Fools didn't you just see me deflect all those arrows' she thought

With that she once again activated her kaiton blasting the first wave of samurai back several feet to the ground dead, their bodies broken.

After seeing their comrads fall to the ground the rest stoped their advance.

"So you finally understand do you...oh well guess I'll just have to come to you." she taunted.

With that she ran toward the group in what could only be discribed as a 'Dance of Death' moving with such elegance, and grace Hakke Hyaku: Nijuhachi sho (Eight trigrams One hundred twenty-eight palms) she yelled as she decimated all but one of the Daimyo's guards, whome was left barely alive she did need a witness afterall.

Once the last of his guards fell Hinata slowly made her way to the master bedroom where the daimyo, and the woman she thought was a prostitute were, but to her supprise when she kicked open the door

she discovered it wasn't a prostitute at all it was his assistant.

"Hyuga." the Daimyo gasped.

"Wow how perseptive of you, what was your first clue?" she asked sarcasticly as she pointed to her eyes.

"Why are you after me?"

Remembering what was written in the scroll she said "It seems you have been lying to Hokage-sama, telling her missions were C, and B ranked when they were really A, and S ranked, not to mention it's been reported that you have been doing buisness with Uzumaki Naruto, known assassin of the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade."

"What?... I have no idea what you're talking about I have not had dealings with Uzumaki."

"Actually I know you haven't" Hinata thrust a Jyukan strike to his chest killing him istantly "Becouse your assistant is the one who has...Isn't that right Kamina?"

"H-How did you know, I went out of my way to hide my involvement and make it look like it was the daimyo." she asked.

Hinata pulled down her face mask.

Kamina gasped "H-Hyuga Hinata"

"The one and only Kamina-chan."

Kamina was now sweating bullets, she new of Hinata's hatred of Naruto after his betrayel all those years ago.

"So tell me what has Naruto-kun been up to lately?" Hinata asked in a sweet voice.

"I can't tell you anything...you know he'll kill me if I talk."

"Ya know Kamina there are things worse than death. Hinata threatened. "My Jyuken strikes don't just kill, they can also break bone and cripple people allow me to demostrate." she said as she struck Kamina in her knee.

"Ahhhh! she screamed in intense pain having just had her knee cap completely shatered.

"Tell me what I want to know and maybe I'll kill you quickly."

"Go to hell bitch." she snareled through gritted teeth.

Hinata thrust a palm to her upper thigh elisiting another scream." Now, now Kamina I can make this last all night if I have to."

Hinata went on to use her blood line to tear through bone, tendons, and cartolage all over Kamina's arms, and legs esentially crippling her.

"All right I'll talk" she wimpered. "Just stop...please stop."

"Now see was that so hard?"

Kamina glared at her through her tear filled eyes.

"So what has my old teammate been up to?"

"He's been gathering nukenin for a couple of years now, building an army."

"Mmm...makes sence he'd need an army to take out all of Konoha and it's allies." Hinata mused.

Kamina chuckled slightly "Maybe you don't know Naruto as well as you thought."

Hinata gave a hard questioning look.

Kamina shighed and said "Do you really think he'd think that small, he's not just thinking about

Konoha he wants to finish Akatsuki's old plan...he wants to rule the whole shinobi world, every country, and village."

"Yes Naruto-kun has always been ambitious." Hinata praised her old crush.

"His army is set up to attack the smaller nations while Konoha is destracted by the threat of the Kyubi brat destroying them...why do you think he's being so loud and leaving bodies everywhere It's all a scam to keep the village and it's allies destracted while his army slowly takes over everything from the shadows, once their done with that he will personally take care of Konoha... once he's gathered all of the sacred amulets of corse."

"Whats so important about the sacred amulets?"

"I have no idea, as far as I know he doesn't tell anyone why he wants them...but I can tell you this he wants them bad."

'Mmm maybe I should look into this.' Hinata mused.

"Where is their base?"

"They have no spaciffic base, Naruto's not stupid enough to have all his people in one place...but...

"But what?... Answer me." Hinata spat.

"He does have a..sort of central hub where he, and his commanders can contact each other, and send intel to be looked over."

Hinata's eyes narrowed."Where?"

"It's in Tanima no Kuni (Land of Valleys)."

"Thank you so much for the info Kamina-chan...you've been very helpful" with that Hinata thrust her palm into Kamina's for head splitting her skull killing her.

"Looks like Naruto-kuns been quite busy as of late." she thought out loud.

With that she sped away from the scene knowing that the medics will be able to tell they died by hyuga hands, and the witness she left barely alive will back up the story.

* * *

well there you have it chapter 2 


End file.
